The Ghost of Chrismukkah past
by my incessant banter
Summary: Things thought to be buried in the past, always have a way of resurfacing...


**The OC-The Ghost of Chrismukkah past**

**A rewrite of season 4's Chrismukkah episode.**

This is a Chrismukkah to never forget. Julie's found a videotape from Providence with evidence that Marissa may be alive. Ryan after seeing this tape goes to Providence in search of Marissa. Sandy finds a hidden letter. Anna, Luke and Jimmy come back. This is one Chrismukkah they'll NEVER forget.

Scene 1 

INT-Roberts Residence

Julie is calling someone

Julie: Hi Ryan, it's me, Julie. I need to see you as soon as possible, there's something I need to talk to you about; it's about Marissa.

Julie hangs up. She then pulls out a videotape and puts it in the TV. She starts watching it. It seems to be like a stores security camera tape. It shows a girl entering the store and walking around. Julie is transfixed. A tear drops from her eye.

Julie: _whispers _Marissa

---Opening Credits---

Scene 2 

INT-pool house

Seth walks in

Seth: Merry Chrismukkah Ryan. I'm here to cordially invite you to this year's Chrismukkah party and I was wondering if you could help me with some decorations…

Ryan: Sorry Seth, I can't. I have to meet Julie

Seth: Oh, nods Okay, all right. Why are you meeting her?

Ryan: Um, something urgent, something important.

Seth: Okay, by important you mean, she wants you to go after some sniper?

Ryan: No…She wants to talk to me about something

Seth: Well what is there to talk about? What is more important than Chrismukkah? How can –

Ryan: _interrupts_ She wants to talk about ; About…Marissa

Seth: Oh…I should've guessed nods

Ryan: Sorry Seth, but Chrismukkah might have to wait

Seth: Okay…you go meet Julie then…well…I'm going to go and put up the decorations by myself.

Seth walks out

INT-Roberts residence

Julie: Thanks for coming Ryan

Ryan: Yeah sure, what's going on?

Julie: there's something I think you might be interested in. I haven't shown it to anyone yet, not even Caitlin

Ryan: Well what is it?

Julie reaches for the remote and presses the play button. Ryan watches

Ryan: is that? Is that…

Julie: Marissa

Ryan: How can that be possible? Isn't she…I mean I saw her … I watched her _whispers _die

Julie: I'm not sure, but, the PI that I hired to find volchek, sent me something. He sent me this videotape. It's from a store in Providence.

Ryan: So…Marissa could be alive?

Julie stares out the window

Julie: There's a big chance that the girl in this video is not Marissa, but there's also a chance that it is her

Ryan: How?

Julie: The day they buried her, the day they laid her in her coffin, I never actually saw her body. I mean, no one did

Ryan: What do you mean?

Julie: Jimmy, had requested that no one see her body, he thought that Marissa deserved to lay in peace after all she'd been through

Ryan: You don't think her body is in her coffin

Julie: I really don't know what I think

She hands him a letter

INT-Cohen residence

Seth is sitting wrapping presents. His phone rings

Seth: Hello?

Anna is on the other end

Anna: Hey Seth

Seth: Anna! Hey! How are you?

Anna: I'm good

Seth: Good, that's good. Oh by the way, Merry Chrismukkah

Anna: _chuckles/giggles _Merry Chrismukkah to you too

Seth: So where are you? Spending Christmas with your family in Pittsburgh? Or staying at Brown?

Anna: Actually, I'm on my way to your house

Seth: What?

Anna: yeah

Seth: Are you being sarcastic?

Anna: No silly, I thought I'd spend Chrismukkah with you guys again. So I arrived at the airport a while ago and I am taking a taxi right now. To your house

Seth: Well hot damn that is just, that is awesome

Anna:_ giggles_ so I'll see you, Ryan and Summer later?

Seth: Yeah, sure

Seth hangs up. Ryan walks in

Seth: Ryan! Guess who's coming down for Chrismukkah?

Ryan is preoccupied with thoughts

Seth: Anna! How great is that?

Ryan: Yeah, great

Seth: I thought you'd be a little more enthusiastic

Ryan: Sorry, just thinking about stuff

Seth: How'd the meeting with Julie Cooper go?

Ryan just stares blankly at the ground. He couldn't hear Seth because he was so preoccupied

Seth: Hello? Earth to Ryan?

Ryan: Sorry

Seth: What happened? What was so important that Julie had to talk to you about?

Ryan: It's Marissa, she might…she might be alive

Seth: WHAT?!

Ryan: Yeah  
Seth: How?? I mean, how'd she know?

Ryan: The PI that Julie hired to look for Volchek had found a stores security camera videotape. In that video, there was someone entering a store that looked a lot like Marissa

Seth: But, I thought, she was..

Ryan: Me too, but there's a chance that she never actually died. Did you actually get to see her body in the coffin?

Seth: No. Her dad wanted her to lie in peace after everything

Ryan: There's a chance that Marissa is living in Providence, with her dad.

Seth: So…what do you think? Jimmy Cooper paid people off to say that she was dead when she was actually alive?

Ryan shrugs

Seth: But why would he do that?

Ryan: I don't think it was his idea, I think Marissa wanted that

Seth: what do you mean?

Ryan pulls out the letter

Seth: What's that?

Ryan: It was a letter that Marissa wrote to me, the day she left…it says, that she's leaving because she thinks it's best for us.

Seth: So instead of just taking time apart, she faked her death

Ryan: Seth, this is no time to make any jokes

Seth: Sorry

Ryan: I think, she nearly died, but she somehow came back to life or something and only her dad knew. She asked him to not let anyone see the coffin seeming, as her body wasn't in it. He paid a few people off to write a fake death certificate, to say that she had died and then they moved to Providence, to start over

Seth: Oh my god, well do you know for sure that the girl in that video is Marissa?

Ryan: no, but it's possible

Seth: Well what are you going to do now?

Ryan: I think, I might have to skip Chrismukkah

Seth: Alright, I mean, that's understandable

Ryan: I going to Providence

Seth: To look for Marissa?

Ryan: I don't know

Scene 3 

INT-Newport group office

Sandy is on the phone with Kirsten, while packing documents away

Sandy: Sorry honey, but I had to stop off at the office today…I just had to return some old forms back to the office.

He finds a hidden letter

Kirsten: Just don't take too long

Sandy: I won't

Kirsten: What else do we need for tonight? I have the cabanossi, the mushroom-

Sandy: _interrupts _honey, I'm sorry, but I'm going to have to talk to you later, something's come up

Kirsten: Oh, okay then. Is there something wrong?

Sandy: I don't know yet. I'm going to have to get back to you on that

Kirsten: Alright then. I'll see you back at the house?

Sandy: See you back at the house

He hangs up. He opens the letter carefully

Sandy: Caleb, what have you done?

INT-Cohen residence

Summer is at the doorstep waiting for Seth to open the door. She knocks again

Summer: Come on Cohen!

A taxi pulls up in the driveway. Anna steps out

Anna: Summer!

Summer: _surprised_ Anna

Anna: Seth didn't tell you I was coming?

Summer: No…he didn't

Seth opens the door

Seth: Anna! …Summer!

Anna: hey Seth

Summer: _annoyed_ hey

Seth: Hey, you two, come on in

Anna: I just came by to say hi, I'll be coming back later for Chrismukkah dinner though. 8? Right? Well I'll see you guys later smiles bye

Anna gets back in the taxi and waves as the taxi pulls out of the driveway

Seth: Merry Chrismukkah Summer

Summer gives Seth a death stare

Seth: what?

Summer: You never told me she was coming!

Seth: I didn't get a chance to

Summer: Just like you didn't get a chance to invite me to Chrismukkah dinner at your house?

Seth: I was going to do that right now

Summer: Come on Cohen, you invited her first, but you didn't even think of inviting me?

Seth: I was going to invite you

Summer: Whatever! I'm outta here

Summer gets into her car and drives off

Seth: Wait summer! Wait!

Kirsten pulls up in the driveway. She gets out of the car

Kirsten: Was that Summer?

Seth: Yeah, mom I'm going to need to borrow your car, I have to go after her

Kirsten: Okay, Just first, help me get the groceries out of the car

Seth: sighs Oh my god! Mother! I need to go after Summer, not help you take groceries out of the car

Kirsten: well, if you want the car, you have to take the groceries out first, and I do need to cook dinner you know

Seth: _annoyed _Never mind, I don't need the car anymore.

Seth races into the house. Ryan walks out

Kirsten: Ah Ryan! Can you help me with these groceries please?

Ryan: I would, but I'm going to be late for my flight, sorry

Kirsten: Where are you going?

Ryan: To Providence

Kirsten: Providence? Why?

Ryan: I don't know if I can explain now, but I promise I will explain everything later

Kirsten: Alright, well, will you be home in time for Chrismukkah dinner?

Ryan: I don't know

Kirsten: Okay then, well…I'll see you later?

Ryan: Yeah, see you later. And I'm sorry for missing Chrismukkah

Kirsten nods and smiles. A taxi pulls up in the driveway. Ryan gets into the taxi. He waves. The taxi drives off. Seth races out of the house with his skateboard ands skates off to Summer's house

INT-Roberts Residence-Summer's room

Summer is sitting with Taylor

Taylor: Well, if it's any consolation, Ryan hasn't invited me either

Seth runs in

Seth: _puffed _out Summer! I am SO sorry! Will you please forgive me? I skated all the way here. And my left leg really hurts

Summer: I don't care if your left leg hurts okay Cohen? And why should I forgive you? Because CLEARLY you don't care what I think or what I need to know

Seth: I'm sorry I didn't tell you about Anna and I'm sorry, I didn't invite you earlier

Summer: Well, it's too late to be sorry

Taylor: Seth, I think you should go

Seth: Fine. Summer, maybe I'll see you later, maybe I won't. I don't know.

Seth walks out of her room

Taylor: Summer, I'll be right back

She runs after Seth

Taylor: Seth! Um, hey

Seth: Hi Taylor

Taylor: Have you talked to Ryan lately?

Seth: Yeah, actually I have

Taylor: Did he say anything to you about, you know, me … and him

Seth: Look Taylor, he likes you, but I think for now, just give him some space. Believe me, when the time is right, he will come to you. It's just, he has to sort some things out

Taylor: _disappointed_ Oh, yeah, alright sure

Seth: Taylor, are you alright?

Taylor: nods Mhmm, I'm fine. Never been better. Thanks Seth

Seth smiles. He then skates off. Taylor turns to walk back. She looks really sad

Scene 4 

EXT-Providence

Ryan is walking around Providence. He walks into a gas station to ask for directions

Shopkeeper: hi, how may I help you?

Ryan: Hi, I was wondering if you could give me directions to this store here

he hands her a sheet of paper

Shopkeeper: Yeah sure, you drive down this road until you see the next gas station. Take a right turn and keep driving down. Then when you get to the end of that road you take a right turn. It's somewhere in the mall there.

Ryan: Okay, thanks

Shopkeeper: No problem

Ryan walks out of the station. His phone rings

Ryan: Hey Sandy

Sandy: Hey kid, any luck finding Jimmy? Or Marissa?

Ryan: Not yet, I think I'm going to go to that store that had the video of her. Ask them some stuff

Sandy: Okay, well good luck with that

Ryan: Thanks, so um, how are things at home?

Sandy: Things? They're good. They're normal

Ryan: Hey, I'm gonna go now. I'll talk to you later

Sandy: Okay kiddo, bye

Ryan hangs up

INT-Cohen residence

Sandy hangs up. He reaches in his pocket to take the letter out. Kirsten walks in

Kirsten: Oh hey Sandy, I didn't hear you come in

Sandy: Yeah, sorry about that, I just got back

Sandy looks flustered

Kirsten: Sandy? Is everything okay? You look worried

Sandy: You should sit

Kirsten sits

Kirsten: Okay, what's going on?

Sandy: I was packing away some documents and forms and I came across this in one of the files

hands Kirsten the letter

Kirsten: what it is?

Sandy: It's a letter…

Kirsten: I'm sorry Sandy, but I can't read it. Not another letter from my father

Sandy: Okay honey, I understand, but just so you know, it's actually a letter from your mother

He kisses Kirsten on the forehead and leaves the letter on the countertop. Kirsten stares at it. She then reaches for it and then decides to hide it in the pantry. Maybe she'll read it another day.

INT-Cohen residence family room

Seth: So, uh…call me back alright? And I'm sorry

Seth hangs up. Anna walks into the family room where Seth is sitting

Anna: leaving another message for Summer?

Seth: She's not answering or returning any of my calls

Anna: Sorry about all this. If I hadn't come, then none of this would've happened

Seth: Anna, seriously, this is so not your fault at all. I should've thought of this. But the only reason that I hadn't invited her earlier was because I was going to surprise her.

Anna: Aww, Seth

Seth: There's nothing I can do for her to forgive me

Anna: Maybe if you just told her

Seth: What difference would that make now? Chrismukkah is ruined

Anna: I have an idea

INT-The diner

Anna is sitting in a booth waiting for Summer. Summer walks up to her

Anna: Hey Summer, thanks for meeting me

Summer: hey Anna

Anna: I know that I'm the last person you want to see right now…

Summer: Look Anna, seriously this is not your fault

Anna: Funny, that's what Seth said

Summer: Well I guess that would be the smartest thing he's said all day

Anna gets up and they both walk out of the diner and walk down the boardwalk

Anna: But he really does love you, Summer

Summer: _sarcastic _sure

Anna: No, he really does, you know the only reason he didn't invite you earlier, was because he wanted to surprise you with your present

Summer: Which was?

They stop in front of a small sailboat; the summer breeze

Seth: Hi Summer

he waves. Summer is surprised

Summer: Cohen

Seth: I'm here to take you on a sailing adventure aboard the summer breeze

Summer: Wha-?

Seth: Because Summer Roberts, I LOVE you and I'm so sorry I ever did anything to make you feel that I didn't

Summer gets onto the summer breeze

Summer: Cohen, I'm sorry too

Seth: _surprised_ really?

Summer: yeah

Summer turns to Anna

Summer: Thanks Anna

Seth: Thanks Anna

Anna: No problem

Summer: Cohen, this is the best Chrismukkah present EVER _giggles _

Summer kissses him

Scene 4 

INT/EXT-Providence Mall

Ryan is on the phone with Julie

Julie: Any luck?

Ryan: unfortunately no, I can't find Jimmy or Marissa and the shopkeeper recognizes her, but can't remember anything else.

the doorbell rings at Julie's house

Julie: Caitlin honey, can you please get that. I can't think of where she could be

Ryan: we don't know if that was her though

Julie: I know, but I just, if that was her then everything would be different

Caitlin: Dad!

Julie: Oh my god!

Ryan: What is it?

Julie: It's Jimmy, he's here

Ryan: What?!

Julie: I've got to go. I'll call you back later.

Ryan hangs up. Julie hangs up

INT-Roberts residence

Julie walks to the door

Julie: _surprised _Jimmy, what are you doing here?

Jimmy: I'm here for Christmas, thought I'd spend it with the family, seeming as we're all we've got. I thought you two would be lonely around this time.

Julie: she smiles Of course. Thank you Jimmy

Julie pulls him in for a hug. You can see her confused and anxious expression

Caitlin: It's so great you're here dad

Jimmy: Missed you kiddo

Caitlin: Missed you too

INT-Cohen residence

Seth is calling Ryan. Ryan picks up

Seth: Hey buddy

Ryan: Hey

Seth: Had any luck finding Marissa? Or Jimmy

Ryan: Well no luck finding Marissa, but I've found Jimmy

Seth: Well, that's great! You can ask him about Marissa now hey?

Kirsten: Sandy, honey, how many plates am I setting?

Sandy: Well, Julie, Caitlin, Anna…

Ryan: Not exactly, I found him, but not in Providence. He's in Newport

Short pause

Seth: So what are you going to do now?

Sandy: continues Summer, Seth, you and me

Kirsten: Well what about Ryan?

Ryan: I don't know. I'll probably go home

Seth: Okay, that's good. Oh hey, by the way. I won Summer back?

Ryan: you lost her?

Seth: Long story. But remember the grand romantic gesture that was going to put Zachary's Euro trip to shame?

Ryan: Yeah

Seth: Well, it did come to good use

Ryan: uh-huh ... good for you buddy

doorbell rings at the Cohen residence

Seth: okay then, well I gotta go. I'll see you later

Ryan: Alright see you later.

EXT-Providence

Ryan hangs up. He walks out of the mall just to see someone about 70 meters away that looks vaguely like Marissa. She gets into her car and drives off. Ryan gets into his car and drives off to follow her

INT-Cohen residence

Seth opens the door. Luke is there

Luke: Hey! Cohen! Wassup man?

Seth: _surprised _Hey Luke! Come on in

Luke walks into the house. They walk into the kitchen

Luke: Hey Mr and Mrs Cohen

Kirsten: _surprised_ Luke

Sandy: _surprised_ Hey Luke

Seth: So, what are you doing back?

Luke: Well I came back to visit my mom and brothers, but turns out she booked herself in some hotel for Christmas so I guess I'm only spending it with my brothers

Kirsten: Well, you can spend it with us if you want. I'll set three extra plates?

Luke: Thank you Mrs Cohen

Kirsten smiles

Seth: Make that four mother. Ryan is coming back for Chrismukkah

Luke: Where's Ryan?

Seth: He's in Providence

Luke: Providence? Doing what?

Seth doesn't want to say anything. He opens his mouth, but luckily for him, the doorbell rings

Seth: That's probably Summer and Anna

Seth walks to the door. Seth opens the door

Summer: Merry Chrismukkah Cohen

Summer hugs him

Anna: Merry Chrismukkah Seth

Summer and Anna both walk in. They see Luke

Summer: _surprised _Hey Luke

Seth: Yeah, Luke's here for Chrismukkah

Anna: You're visiting your mom?

Luke: yeah, well I better split. I need to get ready for this dinner. I'll see you guys later

Luke walks to the door

Luke: Thank you Mrs Cohen. Mr Cohen

He walks out. Taylor walks in

Taylor: Hey guys

Seth: hey

Summer: Hey Taylor

Anna: Hey

Taylor: I don't think we've met. Hi, I'm Taylor

Anna: smiles Hey, I'm Anna

They all walk into the family room

Taylor: Well it's very nice to meet you Anna

Sandy: Well hi there Taylor

Taylor: Hi Mr. Cohen

Kirsten: Are you spending Christmas with your mom?

Taylor: Actually I was kind of wondering if I could spend it with you guys. I am not exactly her favorite person and she's taken a flight to god knows where. And well believe it or not, but I really wanted to spend Christmas with or as a family.

Kirsten: Well, you're welcome here anytime Taylor. I'll set another plate for you

Taylor: Thank you so much

Seth: You want to spend Chrismukkah here as a family. There's no other hidden motive to this surprise pop in. Say…hooking up with Ryan?

Taylor looks a little flushed

Taylor: No, of course not, but while we're on the subject, is Ryan back yet?

Scene 5 

EXT-Providence

Ryan is watching the girl fill up her tank. He is sure that it's Marissa

Ryan: _whispers_ Marissa

INT-Cohen Residence

The Cohen family, Summer, Anna and Taylor are all seated. The doorbell rings

Kirsten: I'll get that

She gets up and walks to the door. She opens it

Kirsten: Julie, Caitlin _surprised_ Jimmy. Hi, come in. I'll um, set an extra plate

Jimmy: Thanks

Julie: Oh and here, merry Christmas

She hands Kirsten a bottle of wine

Kirsten: smiles thank you, merry Christmas to you too

They all walk in to the kitchen. The doorbell rings again. Kirsten walks to the door

Kirsten: Hi guys

Luke: Hi Mrs Cohen

Eric: Thanks for inviting us

Brad: Yeah

Kirsten: my pleasure. Come on in

They all walk into the kitchen and dining room. There is a lot of people

Kirsten: Well, everyone, please sit down

Seth: Well this is going to be a merry little Chrismukkah smiles

Sandy: Well, shall we start?

Kirsten: Wait, what about Ryan?

Seth: Oh, he said, don't wait up for him

Kirsten: Okay then. Hang on, I need to get the wine opener

She walks over to the pantry and finds the letter and wine opener. She pulls out both. Kirsten brings the wine opener to the table

Kirsten: Will you excuse me for a minute

Sandy sees the letter. Kirsten walks out into the family room to read the letter. She reads it. Sandy walks in

Sandy: Hey honey

Kirsten: She was going to leave him. She must've hid this letter after she decided not to. But she knew about his affair. I don't get it. Why did she stay with him after all her did to her?

Sandy: Are you okay honey?

Kirsten: nods Mhmm…I'm okay. I'm not going to let my father ruin another Christmas

Sandy: Alright then honey

She stands up. Sandy gives her a kiss on the cheek. They walk back to the dining room

Seth: Is everything okay mom?

Kirsten: Smiles Everything's fine. Shall we start?

EXT-Providence

The person who looks like Marissa is now getting back into her car. Ryan pulls out his phone and follows her again. He calls Julie

INT-Cohen residence

Julie's phone rings

Julie: Oh, sorry.

pShe walks into the family room and answers her phone.

Julie: Hi Ryan

EXT-Providence

Ryan is still following the girl

Ryan: Julie, I found her. Marissa. She's alive

INT-Cohen residence

Julie: _shocked _Oh my god

She hangs up. She pulls the phone away form her ear slowly.

EXT-Providence

Ryan hangs up. The girl's car is pulling over to park. Ryan follows

INT-Cohen residence

Julie walks back into the dining room looking really shocked

Caitlin: Mom? Are you okay?

Sandy: What was that about?

Julie: That was Ryan.

Kirsten: Oh, is he coming back? Is he okay?

Julie: He found Marissa. She's alive

Everyone is shocked

EXT-Providence

The girl gets out of her car. Ryan gets out of his car. She's closing her door. Ryan walks up to her from behind. He put his hand on her shoulder

Ryan: Marissa

Marissa stares at him for a while

Marissa: _stunned_ Ryan

-------Credits---------


End file.
